Heretofor, vertically disposed automobile splash guards have been secured to fenders at wheel openings, and in some instances extend in a lateral direction beyond the front and rear fender lines for any one of a number of purposes, including flexible splash and mud deflectors, flaps, trim members, lateral reflectors, lights and decorations for decor. However, as mud guards, they are unslightly in wet weather and deflect mud to other parts of the car with a turbulent air flow, vibrating and making wind noises, and, any reflector buttons present are essentially decorative, or are blinding and difficult or erratic for others to perceive, interpret or rely upon for perception of distance. Also they are difficult to repair if damaged.